1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computerized databases, and more particularly to graphical interfaces used to query and store data into computerized databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic databases are useful in storing, ordering, and retrieving large amounts of data. Electronic databases typically comprise a database program ("software") running on a digital computer system, although a computerized database implemented purely in hardware, or in hardware and firmware, is also possible.
One application for computerized databases is to serve as a Personal Information Manager (PIM). Pocket calculator sized PIMs are made by such companies as Sharp and Casio of Japan, and typically provide such services as calendaring, name and address lists, to-do lists, etc.
Currently available PIMs, while useful, tend to have a cumbersome interface with their databases. This is due to the fact that the primary method for inputting data into these PIMS is with a keypad or keyboard. Even as simple of an operation as inputting a new appointment into a calendar can often take several keystrokes and the traversal of a number of menu items.
A relatively new type of computer which is well suited for use as a PIM is the pen-based computer system. A pen-based computer system is typically a small, hand-held computer where the primary method for inputting data includes a "pen" or stylus. A pen-based computer system is commonly housed in a relatively fiat enclosure, and has a dual-function display assembly providing a touch sensitive viewing screen along one of the planar sides of the enclosure. The touch sensitive display assembly serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). Some display assemblies can also sense the pressure of the stylus on the screen to provide further information to the CPU. When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen.
The touch sensitive display assemblies of pen-based computer systems permit users to operate the computer as a computerized notepad. For example, strokes representing character objects, graphic objects, or other object types can be input into the pen-based computer by merely moving the stylus on the surface of the screen. As the CPU senses the position and movement of the stylus, it generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing the image directly upon the screen, i.e. that the stylus is "inking" an image on the screen. With suitable recognition software, text and numeric information can also be entered into the pen-based computer system in a similar fashion.
Prior art pen-based computer systems tend to be forms-oriented. For example, these systems may present a user with a form containing a number of fields which can be used to query a database. However, form-type interfaces tend to be awkward and do not take full advantage of the input and display capabilities of the pen-based computer systems.